


Yuuri in "La Sylphide"

by TheWholesomeCat



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Ballet Teacher, Alternate Universe - Single Parent, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Ballet, Ballet Teacher Yuuri, Ballet Teacher/Single Parent AU, Bisexual Victor Nikiforov, De-Aged Mila Babicheva, De-Aged Yuri Plisetsky, Drama & Romance, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Miscommunication, Parent-Child Relationship, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Single Parent Victor, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, long chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWholesomeCat/pseuds/TheWholesomeCat
Summary: “La Sylphide” is a romantic ballet from 1836 choreographed by August Bournonville. It's based on Charles Nodier's novella “Trilby, ou Le lutin d'Argail” (1822) and it's about a young Scotsman called James, who falls in love with a beautiful sylph although he is already engaged with another woman.Katsuki Yuuri is 24 years old and works as a ballet teacher and dancer at a ballet studio, which belongs to his friend Minako. One day as he walks nonchalantly through a park he meets a young man with a dog. They meet a few days in a row, but they always miss to ask for each others names. Suddenly the beautiful stranger stops to show up at their usual spot and Yuuri doesn't know why. Around the same time a new boy joins Yuuri's ballet class. He is clearly talented but for some reason he seems to shut everyone out. The only one he opens up to a little bit is Yuuri. So, how will Yuuri manage it to find his beautiful stranger and solve the boy's problems while he has to train for the next big stage performance “La Sylphide”?Warning: I'm no native English speaker and will probably make a few mistakes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm no native English speaker and will probably make a few mistakes. If anyone wants to be my beta reader please message me on tumblr ( @thewholesomecat )
> 
> This is my first anime fanfiction and I'm still not really used to Japanese culture. I'm sorry if I made any mistakes. I tried my best.
> 
> Oh, and I don't speak Russian or French, so, if I used a French or Russian word I used google translator for it (pls don't punch me!)
> 
> Happy reading!

The last notes faded out while his students stayed in their end pose. A few seconds after the music finished Yuuri clapped his hands together. “That was great” Yuuri applauded with a soft smile on his lips. “But you all need to work on your _équilibre_. I'm sure you can do it with enough practice.”

The black haired young man opened the door and held it open for the eleven five to ten year olds. “We're finished for today. You can go to your parents now.”

The children took their duffel bags and ran out of the big, well lighted practice room. They called things like “Till next time!” “It was fun today!” and “Thank you _Sensei!_ ” towards their teacher before they left. Yuuri blushed a little bit and smiled to himself while he sorted out the different CDs next to the big stereo system on the wall. Even after four years as a ballet teacher he still couldn't believe how respectful these kids acted towards him. When he was himself a child he wasn't really fond of other kids. They always made fun of him because of is glasses or his weight.

Today was different of course. Yuuri lost a lot of weight when he had his growth spurt when he was around fifteen. But, oh well, a few self-esteem issues seemed to remain in the back of his mind. Who didn't live with a childhood trauma nowadays?

“Ehm...Katsuki _-sensei?”_ A little voice behind him spoke up. Yuuri turned around and saw Elena Ivanov. She was one of the youngest of his students and spoke only broken Japanese because her family moved from Russia to Japan only a couple months ago. Fortunately children learned new languages much faster than adults.

Yuuri got down on his knees in front of her so they would be roughly on eye level with each other. But Elena looked down on the ground. A soft blush on her cheeks and a look on her face like she was embarrassed about something. This was an expression Yuuri was very familiar with. Elena pointed at her shoes. “Tie...ehm...shoelaces?” She asked slowly and blushed deeper. “Mummy not here yet.”

“Of course” Yuuri said slowly and tied the girls shoelaces. “There you go.” He looked up at the girl again. Her big green eyes beamed at him. Then she closed her slim arms around his neck and laid her cheek against his.

“Thank you” She whispered in his ear, before she pulled away and ran out of the door. Yuuri was left a little confused but also with a warm feeling inside his chest. He didn't know why but being there for these children, helping them, teaching them something he loves, it makes him happier than anything else ever could.

Yuuri still thought about Elena when he packed his stuff together to go to the staff meeting that would start in ten minutes. He couldn't imagine how the whole situation might seem to her. Being ripped away from your home and friends to live in a completely different country where they spoke a foreign language you didn't understand. And that only with five years. But Elena wasn't the only child who faced something like that. In Yuuri's class were four girls (Elena Ivanov, Luna Fleming, Viola Maximov and Mila Babicheva) who moved at a young age to Japan. Many parents needed to move to Japan because of their work and every time they moved they'd take their families with them. That's why the studio, the Okukawa Ballet Institute, had many foreign students. But they had especially many Russian students because they were one of the few studios who taught the Waganova method – the Russian ballet method. Most ballet schools in Japan taught the US-American Balanchine method or the Italian Cecchetti method. And well, what could you say...the Russians were proud of their ballet.

Yuuri turned out the lights and locked the door before he made his way towards the staff room where the meeting would be. He looked down at his watch. _6:55 pm._

Normally the studio closed at 7 pm but because of the staff meeting they would close a little later. Okukawa Minako – the owner of the ballet studio and an old friend of Yuuri's family – said that she had big news for everyone and Yuuri was already curious what she would like to talk about. She acted totally excited for days now but every time one of the teachers asked her about it she made a big secret out of it and said that she would tell us at the staff meeting. 

Yuuri entered the staff room. Every other teacher was already there besides Minako herself. 

“Yuuri!” His friend Yuuko said as soon as she spotted him. Yuuri smiled and sat down next to her on the big, white table, which stood in the middle of the room.

“Any idea what Minako wants to talk about?” Yuuko asked him and he shook his head. “No idea” He mumbled quietly.

“Well, I hope she's planning to give us a little Christmas bonus” Another teacher, Kobayashi Yumiko, said on Yuuri's other side and smiled at him. Yumiko was three years younger as Yuuri but probably double as talented. Her whole family danced ballet starting with her grandmother but Yumiko was like Yuuri. They both weren't very interested in international fame and preferred to teach what they loved. But her little siblings were different. Lin, who was one of Yuuri's students, often talked with her best friend Mila about how she would become a world famous ballerina one day. It was kind of cute.

“Hey everyone!” Minako said as she walked in at exactly 7 pm. “I have great news for you tonight!”

“That's how much we could've guessed” Yuuko commented. “What are the news?”

“This!” Minako said proudly and handed out a pile of papers. It was a choreography.

“ _La Sylphide?”_ The only other male teacher asked. “What are we supposed to do with this?”

Yuuri's eyes were glued to the papers in his hands. He examined the words and sketches carefully. It was a beautiful performance. But difficult. That could impossibly be the play that their students would perform this year.

“You are supposed to learn it” Minako answered and five eye pairs focused on her.

“What?” Yuuko asked.

Minako smiled at everyone brightly and explained. “You all remember the tradition that every year the teachers of this school would perform a choreography together with their oldest students, yes?”

“But Minako, we stopped that for a very good reason” Yumiko replied. “Don't _you_ remember?”

Yuuri knew what she was talking about. The last time they did this was two years ago and it was utter disgrace. Everything went wrong and in the end were the front row seats drenched and a curtain was on fire. Besides that was their performance horrible and they lost many students on this day. Even some teachers. It was very hard to get their reputation back.

“I know I know” said Minako. “But we need more students otherwise we're going to be broke next spring and this is our only chance!”

“What about the performances the students do every half a year?” Yuuko asked. “Isn't that enough?”

“Was it the last two years enough?” countered another teacher. 

“I say we vote” Yuuko decided. “Who thinks the whole thing is a bad idea?”

Yumiko and two other teachers raised their hands.

“Who thinks we should do it?” Yuuko asked next. She, Minako and another teacher raised their hand. Only Yuuri didn't say anything. He was still busy with studying the papers.

“Yuuri?” Yuuko asked carefully.

“Huh?” He asked and looked up like he just woke up from a dream.

“Do you think we should do it or nah?” Yumiko repeated the question.

“Oh, ehm...yeah, why not? I think we can try it” Yuuri answered still fascinated by the choreography. 

“Yeah, we'll rock it or we'll flop it. What could go wrong?” Yumiko asked sarcastically and rolled her eyes. Minako ignored her. She just kept smiling brightly. 

“Great! I know that you're all very busy but I believe that we can do it. In one week from now on I'll be presenting who gets which role. That was everything for today. Good evening!”

The teachers stood up from the table and one after one left the room. Yuuri could hear Yumiko mumble that she wanted “a big Christmas bonus because of that shit” as she walked by Minako. The award-winning ballerina just laughed and said “Sure”.

“Are you coming Yuuri?” Yuuko asked. They were the only people left in the room.

“Eh yeah. I'll just go to the toilet really fast” Yuuri said and stood up.

“Okay” Yuuko said. “Would it be okay if I go? The triplets are already waiting outside since your lessen is over.”

Yuuko's children, the female triplets Axel, Luts and Loop, were in Yuuri's ballet class. They had strange names but Yuuko and her husband were big ice skating fans just like Minako. Yuuri had a few lessons when he was a kid but his true love is, was and always will be the ballet.

“Yeah. You can go. I won't get lost on my own” Yuuri tried to joke. A friendly laugh escaped Yuuko's lips. “Good. Till tomorrow then!”

“Yeah. Good night.”

“Good night.”

Then they parted ways. Yuuko made her way towards the entrance and Yuuri towards the bathroom. After he was finished Yuuri was the only person left in the building. Well, if you didn't count Minako, who was probably trying to knock herself out at her desk using alcohol. 

Yuuri entered the entrance hall to get out but to his surprise he found a woman and a little blond boy standing there. The woman looked very strict and intimidating. The little boy wore a blue, red and white jacket and had a annoyed almost disgusted expression on his face. He was maybe five or six years old.

“Sorry, can I help you?” Yuuri asked carefully.

“Yes” the woman said with a strong Russian accent. “Are you still open?”

“Well, technically no, b-but...”

“Good” She interrupted Yuuri's stuttering. She pushed the boy a little forward. “This is Yuri. I'm Lilia Baranovskaya, his nanny. I'd like to register him for one of your ballet classes.”

“S-sure” Yuuri stuttered. Then he bend down to be on eye level with Yuri. “Hello Yuri” He said gently. “Nice to meet you. My name is Yuuri, too.”

The boy studied his face for a few seconds before he spoke in perfect Japanese: “You look like a pig!”

“Yurio!” Lilia yelled and said something in Russian to the boy, who replied grumpily in the same language.

Yuuri's eyebrows almost met his hairline so surprised was he. He stood up again and smiled nervously at Lilia. “Lovely child” He said.

“I'm sorry” The nanny said. “The child is unbelievable.”

“It's okay” said Yuuri. “I'm gonna get the registration form. Please wait here for a minute.”

“Yes” The woman said and nodded her head, while Yuuri turned around to get to the office. 

A few moments later he came back with the form. “There is no need to fill it out now” He said. “We need the signature of a parent or a guardian anyway. So, you can just bring it back when Yuri starts his first lesson next week. All information needed should be written on the paper.”

“Thank you” Lilia Baranovskaya said. Then she grabbed Yuri's hand and pulled the boy out of the building. “Come Yuri. We're going home.”

“But I want to da-a-ance!” The boy whined and wiggled in her grip. She grabbed him stronger. “Not now, Yuri! Come now!”

Yuuri frowned and watch them go before he started to leave himself. He shared a flat with his friend Phichit not far from the ballet studio, that's why he didn't had a car and always walked. 

It was half past seven when Yuuri reached the park he always walked through. It was a beautiful park. Especially in the beginning December when everything was covered in white snow. They had snow very early this year. Already at the end of November but Yuuri didn't care. He loved snow and winter was his favourite season.

His breath formed a white cloud in front of his face and he shivered a little bit although he was covered in a thick coat and a big, fluffy scarf. He loved it nonetheless. It was just so beautiful how the pale moonlight reflected on the white snow and made it glisten. And the comfortable silence because nobody was around except for Yuuri and a man with his dog...

Wait.

A man with his dog?

Yuuri cleaned his glasses hurryingly to get a better look at the twenty meters distant man. How could that be? Normally the park was empty at this time of the day (or the night? Well, it's dark.) so what were they doing here?

The man and the dog came nearer while Yuuri stood still to make out more of their features. He could see that the dog was a poodle. It reminded him of the dog he owned as a child.  
The man had silver-white hair, which could lead you to think that he was and old man but his skin was flawless and seemed soft. He couldn't be older than thirty, if he even was thirty. For some reason he wore no big coat, a hat or a scarf. He just wore a light jacket like it wasn't fucking cold outside.

“Good evening” He said to Yuuri as he passed him and flashed him a smile. Yuuri's mouth stood wide open as he watched the stranger go. That smile plus the short but oh so sweet moment when the strangers beautiful blue eyes met Yuuri's warm, brown ones was too much for him. He was starstruck like he just saw a god walking past him. Even after the stranger and his dog were several meters away from him, Yuuri couldn't move. Like he was afraid that they would disappear as soon as he shifted his weight from one leg to the other. 

But then it was like a lightning had hit him. Suddenly his chest felt tight like someone pressed the air out of his lungs. Yuuri turned around and he ran. He ran as fast as he could to his flat. He only noticed the tear falling down his cheek because the cold wind brushed across it and left a biting sensation.

His fingers were shaking as he tried to turn his key in the lock and as soon as he managed to open his flat door he rushed in and slammed the door shut behind him. Of course his flatmate noticed the noise and came to him.

“Yuuri? Is everything alright?” Phichit asked concerned. “What happened?”

Yuuri needed to catch his breath before he answered but when he did he said: 

“I saw a man so beautiful I cried.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A week passed by and every evening at half past seven Yuuri saw the mysterious man at the park walking his poodle. He didn't know where he came from or why he suddenly appeared that night but Yuuri was sure, that he had never seen him before in the town. He probably just moved here with his dog or something.

But although Yuuri was often watching him as the man walked his dog, they never exchanged more words than the two from the first night nor did Yuuri ask for his name. He would never. He already felt like a creepy stalker because he was watching him. What if he would catch his some day? It was only a question of time. God, it would be so embarrassing! The cherry on top of the pile of failure that was his life. That's why Yuuri had decided to stop. Why he needed to stop. God, he acted so strange in the last time even Phichit had asked him if he was okay.

Now Yuuri was preparing the music for his next and last lesson of the day while the kids one after one walked into the practice room and sat down on the floor like always.

Suddenly he heard someone clear their throat. Yuuri's eyes flew to the door and a tense smile appeared on his lips. There stood Lilia Baranovskaya and the little Yuri. This time he wore a black T-shirt, black leggings and black ballet shoes. Normally only higher classed ballet dancers wore black but Yuuri let it slide. The thought of putting this child in pink and white kind of scared him. Yuri would probably scratch his eyes out.

“Hello” said Yuuri and bowed his head slightly. “It's nice to see you again.”

“We have the form” said Lilia. “It's signed by his father.” She handed him the paper.

“Oh good. Good” Yuuri took the paper and scanned it quickly before he said: “I'll have to go to the office shortly so the boss can sign it as well. Would you mind to wait?”

“Of course not.”

“I'll be back” Yuuri said and turned to the other children. “And you'll behave as long as I'm gone, alright?”

It was a short run to Minako's office and a minute later Yuuri was knocking at her door.

“Come in!” She called.

Yuuri opened the door and saw a very chaotic office. Paper laid everywhere on the desk and on the ground and two empty a few days old bottles stood on a shelf.

“What do you want?” asked Minako annoyed. She laid half way on her desk and was trying to find something between all these papers.

“Ehm...not much only...could you sign this quickly?”

“Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!” She said and reached out a hand. Without really looking what she signed she put her signature on the paper. “Now get out! I'm busy!”

“I see” Yuuri mumbled and left the office. Then he went back to his practice room. At least it didn't need much time.

“Okay, that's for me, that's for you and well, then it's official” Yuuri said as he reached the room again. He handed the nanny some papers and put the others in his folder.

“Good” She said. “When can I pick him up again?”

“Uhh, in an hour would be fine.”

“Good” She repeated and looked down at Yuri. She told him something in Russian. Yuri only replied with a grumpy: “Yes, Madame Baranovskaya.”

Then she turned around and left. Yuri looked up at Yuuri.

“What now piggy?”

“First of all you should maybe start calling me _Sensei_ and not piggy” Yuuri suggested calmly.

“I'm calling you whatever the heck I want” Yuri snorted and walked past him. In turn Yuuri rolled his eyes and sighed. “Alright...”

“Well” Yuuri started and walked to the middle of the room. His eleven little students sat in front of him while the new student number twelve stood next to him with crossed arms. “This is Yuri” He introduced the boy and laid a hand on his little shoulder. Yuri pulled a face and mumbled: “Don't touch me.”

Yuuri ignored him. “And Yuri is going to become a part of our group. Do you want to tell us something about you?”

Yuri looked down and scraped on the floor with his foot. “No.”

“Well” Yuuri said uneasy. “How about you tell us how old you are?”

“Six.”

_That boy's savage for a six year old._

“Good” Yuuri encouraged him. “And where are you from?”

“Russia” He said. After an insisting look from Yuuri he added: “But when I was four I moved with my dad and the staff to Tokyo and last week we came here.”

“Well, we are happy that you're here with us now” Yuuri said his usual line. “Did you have ballet lessons before, Yuri?”

“Yeah, since I'm three” The blond boy replied.

“Oh, then you're quite the expert now huh?” Yuuri said smiling.

“Yeah” Yuri shrugged. Yuuri didn't have any good questions left and he saw that Yuri was clearly not in the mood to talk, so he started the lesson. 

And while the lesson went on Yuuri noticed that Yuri wasn't only good – he was fantastic! That boy was incredible talented no question, but he also seemed a little off. He wasn't talking to other children. Yes, it was maybe normal considering that fact that he was new, but it wasn't like the other kids shut him out. Especially Mila and Lin seemed very excited about the new boy. They giggled and blushed every time he looked at them. They tried to be near to him and they tried to speak to him but Yuri either didn't reply or said something mean. Fortunately Mila and Lin didn't really care as long as he talked with them so Yuuri didn't say anything to him, although his behaviour wasn't good. Yuuri was more concerned about the fact that the boy didn't socialised. He was no psychotherapist, but he knew this wasn't the normal behaviour of a six year old.

“Hey Yuri” Yuuri said to the boy after the lesson was finished. “Could you wait a second?”

Yuri's big, green eyes looked up at Yuuri and he nodded quickly. This little second of distraction was enough for Mila and Lin to take him between them. “Huh?” was everything that could escape his lips before the little redhead Mila captured him in a bone crashing hug.

“Yuri, you are so talented!”

“Your balance act is perfect! You are so flexible!” added the brown haired, brown eyed girl Lin.

“Let me go, _vedma!”_ The boy shrieked. But Mila didn't think of letting him go that easily. “You shouldn't be so mean to girls who like you. Otherwise you end up alone.”

“Better than ending up with one of you” Yuri muttered. 

Yuuri chuckled to himself over the odd trio before he said: “Mila, Lin, could you leave Yuri and I alone? I'm sure your parents are already waiting outside.”

“Yes _Sensei_ ” The girls answered in unison. They left and the two Yu(u)ri's were left alone.

“What?” The blonde asked. Yuuri got on his knees and looked directly into Yuri's eyes.

“Nothing, I just noticed that you are very talented, but you probably hear that a lot.”

Yuri nodded and the dark haired man bit the inside of his cheek before he continued. How could he bring the topic up without scaring the boy away?

“Do you want to become a professional when you're an adult?” Yuuri asked instead of the really important question. _What was wrong?_

“No” Yuri answered and looked down. “I want to become the same as my daddy.”  
Yuuri's eyes glowed up. He was talking! Not about what Yuuri wanted to know but he was talking.

“And what does your daddy do?” Yuuri asked to keep him talking. The boy looked up. His look was like iron and his expression changed. “That's non of your business, pig” He said and walked straight past him out of the room.

Yuuri sighed and stood up. That was good. Of course the boy reacted the was he did. He didn't know Yuuri, so why should he tell him anything? It would need more time before he could open up completely but there was one thing Yuuri knew. He knew, that he wouldn't give up on the boy.

After that Yuuri packed his stuff and went to the staff room. Today was the day. Minako would announce today who would get which role in _La Sylphide_. After studying the script it became probably his favourite choreography of all time. Not even _Swan Lake_ or _Giselle_ could top that.

It wasn't like Yuuri expected to get the male leading role or something. No, he was smarter than that. He maybe was good but definitely not _that_ good. And after last times mess they couldn't take any risks. 

When Yuuri arrived he found Yumiko and Yuuko already deep in conversation. But not about _La Sylphide._

“But he didn't do anything for _a year_! He can't take another break!” Yumiko complained and crossed her arms in front of her chest demonstratively. 

“What are you talking about?” Yuuri asked shyly as he sat down next to his friends.

“Oh, hey Yuuri” Yuuko greeted with a smile. Yumiko pulled at her hand to get her attention back. “Yuuko, this is an important topic. You need to concentrate!”

“But it's rude if you talk in front of someone about something they don't know about.”

“It's no problem” Yuuri said. “You can talk about it and if you don't want to tell me, it's fine...”

“No, it's not” Yuuko contradicted. “It's not that important anyway. We're only talking about ice skating.”

“ _Only_ ice skating?” Yumiko gasped. “Who are you and what did you do to Yuuko?”

“I grew up” Yuuko answered. “Maybe you should try it, too.”

“No thanks grandma.”

“So, who took a break?” Yuuri asked to get their conversation going again. He felt rude for interrupting and wanted to make up his mistake as soon as possible.

“Victor Nikiforov” Yuuko answered. “He's a world famous, medals winning ice skater. He won the Grand Prix five times in a row but then he took a break for some reason and nobody knows why.”

“That's not true” Yumiko said unexpectedly. “There are rumours.”

Yuuko rolled her eyes. “Yeah, rumours that are definitely not true.”

Yumiko shrugged. “You never know!” Then she looked at Yuuri to explain. “Some people say that he's incredibly ill and can't skate anymore. Other say that he became an alcoholic. But I don't think that's true. He wouldn't have any reason to drink. His life is perfect. Personally, I think he got some girl pregnant again.”

“Yumiko” Yuuko said accusing. “You _always_ think someone is pregnant if _anything_ happens!”

“Because in most cases they are!”

“Anyway” Yuuko said and turned to Yuuri again. “The year is almost over and we don't know yet whether or not he's coming back.”

“And you guys want him to come back?” Yuuri asked.

“Obviously” The young women said in synchrony. 

“But if he's really ill or has any other issues, aren't you more concerned about his health than whether or not he's coming back on the ice?” Yuuri asked confused.

“Ehhh...yeah, sure” Yumiko said slowly. “But-but we need him at the next competition! He's everything we want to see there.”

In that moment Minako came in the room. “Don't worry. This won't take long. I'll just tell you your roles and then you can go.”

Everything became silent while Minako cleared her throat and read out the names.

“I'll be playing the witch Old Madge. Yuuko is goning to be the sylph, Yumiko will be playing Effie, the fiancée of the male lead role.”

“Seriously?” Yumiko groaned. 

“Ey, at least you survive the frickin' play” Yuuko commented and Yumiko giggled. She sounded exactly like her sister when she did it. Minako kept calling out the roles.

“Mia is going to play Effie's mother and Riku is Gurn, the best friend. Oh, and Yuuri will of course be playing the male lead James –“

“Huh?” Yuuri's eyes grew big and his mouth hang open. “W-wait. Did you just say male lead?”

“Did I stutter?” asked Minako. “Everybody knows their role? Good, well, then learn your choreography. We'll start practising after the work show of Yuuri's five till ten year olds in two weeks. Good evening!”

She was already about to leave but Yuuri got up from his chair and went after her. “Minako wait!”

“What is it Yuuri?” She asked as kept walking to her office. “Aren't you happy about your role? You can finally show off this talent of yours. You know, when I chose the play I already knew that you would get the male lead!”

“Actually, I'm really not...”

“Good talk, Yuuri. But now I'm busy!”

“Please, Minako, could you please listen...”

“Can we talk tomorrow? I have so much stuff to do!”

“No! You listen to me now!” Yuuri screamed. His face was burning and his breathing was short and quick. In his chest and throat where tight knots and they made it hard to breath at all. In his eyes were burning angry tears. “Why did you do this? You know I can't do that.”

“Yuuri” Minako said softly and put her hands on his shoulders, so he would look into her eyes. “You need to stop worrying so much. You are good. Very, very good. You need to believe in yourself more.”

“But don't you remember the last time?” Yuuri asked. “I ruined everything!”

“That wasn't your fault. It was an accident.”

“An accident I was responsible for!” Yuuri insisted. “The studio lost students, teachers and its good reputation because of me. I don't want to be responsible again. Please, give me another role.”  
Minako sighed. “Yuuri, if you really don't want to play James, that's okay. I'll change it. But please, think about it again. At least a few days?”

“I don't need to think about it” Yuuri shook his head in determination. “Please give me another role.”

Minako sighed again. “I really hope you change your mind but if you don't until Friday I'll change it.”

Yuuri bowed and said relieved: “Thank you Okukawa _-san_.”

“Stop Yuuri. Stop the formalities” She said smiling. “I'm your friend Minako.” Yuuri smiled back.

After that they parted ways and Yuuri went out in the cold night air. He almost forgot, but he was supposed to buy some take out on his way home. That would be Phichit and his dinner for today.

After he bought the meal he continued his usual way to his home. It was only when he arrived at the park that he remembered what he was usually doing now and what he should clearly stop doing now.

Yuuri took a deep breath before he pulled out his headphones and played some beautiful instrumental music. He proceeded his way through the park. His eyes were focused on the ground to avoid any distractions. _No, he would not look up to see whether the stranger was here again or not! No, he wasn't creepy at all!_

Yuuri made it half way through the park. Without looking up ones. Good thing that he knew this park like the back of his hand. But suddenly something happened. Something he did not calculate. A big, moving and obviously hungry poodle. And it had decided to jump on Yuuri to get to the delicious food in his hands.

“Whah!” was everything that left Yuuris mouth as he fell down on his bum. The food spilled all over the ground (and Yuuri's jacket and face) his bottom was soaking wet and cold – thanks to the snow – and a heavy but rather cute poodle sat on his lap and was licking all over his cheeks. 

“Makkachin! Get off of him! Bad doggy!” Yuuri heared a beatufil voice scream. The poodle – Makkachin – got off of him at the sound of his name and jogged over to his owner.

“I'm so sorry!” The voice spoke now direktly to him. Yuuri adjusted his glasses to see who was talking to him and his mouth hang open for a second time today.

“I'm sorry about your food. I'll buy you new food. But are you alright? Are you hurt?” Now he could hear the Russian accent Yuuri overheard before. 

He wasn't able to answer. His throat was to tight. Yuuri could feel the blood rising into his cheeks and ears as he saw the concerned look in the strangers blue eyes. On the day he decided to forget about him he stood in front of him offering a hand to help him up and asking if he was alright. 

There he was. The beautiful stranger.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. If that's the case stay tuned for more chapters :)


End file.
